Charmed Role Play
by tayqtpi16
Summary: This is a very funny story that has all of your favorite charmed characters. PLEASE R/R Thanks!
1. Of Dinner and Color Codeing

1 A/N- Hello everybody whom has decided to read this wonderful piece of literature! * hears coughing in the background * Well, maybe it's not a piece of literature, but it is wonderful! Now on to important matters. I did not write this by myself. My two friends, Aimee and Maegan, helped write the story. * gets poked in the back with a pencil, a very, very,VERY sharp one * Ok, so they wrote a lot of it. It is kinda, well it is, a roll play. I wrote for Piper and Cole, Aimee for Phoebe and Leo, and Maegan for Prue and Paige. Most of the time that is how it goes but sometimes we write for one another. Any of the other characters are written by whom ever feels up to it at the time. Oh, and Caity is written by, yes you guessed it, Caity!  
  
In our story Prue is alive, and never was dead contrary to what Prue says or Phoebe thinks, Cole is a demon, a good one, and is engaged to Phoebe. Piper and Leo are married and Paige is in it, so no flames for any of that! If you don't like those things then stop reading right now!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING!  
  
Piper- EXCUSE ME! But I'm not owned by anyone, thank you very much!  
  
Me- Fine! I don't own them, but I will someday! MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
2 Piper- Very good! Now tell the nice people to R/R so I can get on with my life!  
  
Me- R/R PLEASE!!!! Now, oh queen Piper, please go attend to your royal meetings!  
  
Piper- Thank You! Buh Bye!  
  
Me- I do believe my dear friend Piper here has forgotten who writes for her… * grins evilly *  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 1 Of Dinner Time and Color Coding Outfits  
  
6  
  
7 Phoebe- Pass the corn  
  
Piper- Ya, stop hogging it!  
  
Phoebe- Hello? The corn?  
  
Piper- I think we're being ignored.  
  
Phoebe- Really? *waits* I WANT MY CORN RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!!  
  
Prue- Piggy! *passes the corn with a rude look at Phoebe*  
  
Phoebe- * grabs it * FINALLY! If you hadn't passed it soon I would have blown it up!  
  
Prue- You can't blow things up!  
  
Phoebe- Well, she would have! * points to Piper *  
  
Piper- I would have tried, no guarantees it wouldn't have frozen.  
  
Phoebe- * sticks her tongue out at Piper *  
  
Prue- You still can't blow it up * flicks her hair *  
  
Cole- We can't have one dinner were you don't argue about something, can we?  
  
Leo- Nope. It wouldn't be right.  
  
Paige- Ya, they fight like cats and poor little me gets ignored. * hides her face *  
  
Piper- We don't ignore you!  
  
Phoebe- You two fight plenty! * means Paige and Piper *  
  
Paige- We don't fight! We talk aggressively! * looks hard at Phoebe *  
  
Phoebe- Mmhm. Whatever.  
  
Paige- It's true!  
  
Leo-Uh oh. They're calling me!  
  
Piper Oh no! First breakfast, now dinner, what next? You are not leaving! If you're going then I'm going with you!  
  
Prue- Oh no your not!  
  
Piper- Yes I am! * repeat *  
  
Prue-No you aren't! * repeat *  
  
Phoebe- * head turns back and forth looking at her sisters as they speak *  
  
Paige- Do it! Do it! Do it! * repeat faster and faster * And I will jump the orb with you.  
  
Prue- You don't have too! You can orb, DUH!!!  
  
Paige- That's beside the point!  
  
Leo- They're still calling me…  
  
8 Prue- I don't care! None of you are going!  
  
Leo- They're really calling me!  
  
Piper- And you're really not going!  
  
Leo- Sorry, Pipes. I don't need your permission! * orbs out *  
  
Phoebe- * jumps the orb *  
  
Piper- * also jumps the orb *  
  
Prue- * looks at Paige * Can you orb out right now?  
  
Paige- Yep! * smiles *  
  
Prue Good! Then do it, and quick!  
  
Paige- * orbs out *  
  
Prue- * jumps the orb *  
  
Cole- Fine then, leave me here! I'll just eat all the corn! * sticks his tongue out at nobody *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UP THERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe- You know this place is so dull. All the gold and white is boring. It would look much better as…… * thinks *……bright orange!  
  
Piper- Uh…sure. If you say so. Although those black robes are just to gothic for me! Hot pink might work though!  
  
Prue- * orbs in with Paige * What are you talking about? I want you to know that I'm tired with this whole jumping the orb thing! We are going to be in deep if you know what I mean.  
  
Paige- Well, maybe not you, but most likely Leo and me.  
  
Leo- No kidding! Now the elders can have the full effect of the Charmed Ones. All 4 of them. Piper was bad enough!  
  
Phoebe- That was MEAN!  
  
Leo- * sighs * I know. Sorry!  
  
Phoebe- You know what else? I think lime green hair would fit nicely with pink and orange.  
  
Leo- Don't get any ideas, guys!  
  
Paige- You do know that the Elders can hear you, don't you? But if we're going to get in as deep as you say, we might as well do it together. I think florescent yellow nails would match just right!  
  
Prue- Me too! (lol)  
  
Piper- First, we might actually want to see what the elders want you know. They might tell us something useful for once, emphasis on might!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole- Mmmmm! This corn sure is good! Aren't you mister corn! Say, "yes I am"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UP THERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue- Ya, we should probably head over there.  
  
Paige- Wait we have to finish color painting the Elders outfit!  
  
Prue- * breathes deep * NO…YOU…DON'T!  
  
Leo- * groans * I think you've covered enough. Come on. * grabs everyone's arms and orbs into the Elders place * 


	2. Of Questions, Mushrooms, and Evil, Poses...

A/N-For those of us just tuning in, or have just forgotten, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are in Heaven at the elders place. Oh, and there is a reason for Cole's weirdness, just wait and it will ALL make sense,………… or not, BUT that's OK because it's still a funny story! By the way there are 7 elders, get it, got it, good, and the elders REALLY REALLY don't like the charmed ones, or more specifically Piper. AND… There will be abbreviations for the rest of the story, maybe. It takes to much time to write out their whole names. Pi=Piper Ph=Phoebe Pa=Paige Pr=Prue Co=Cole El#=An Elder and for those slower readers Leo=Leo.  
  
  
  
Phoebe- * whispers to Piper * Wow, your right, they could use some color!  
  
Elder1- Leo. What-a-um-surprise. Who are they?  
  
Leo- The Charmed Ones sir.  
  
Elder2- * smacks his forehead * Not AGAIN!  
  
Paige- Yes again, and I'm one of them!  
  
Prue- We're not all alike. I believe my sister has given you a bad impression.  
  
Phoebe- * nods *  
  
Leo- * blushes * So………you called me?  
  
Elder3- Yes.  
  
Elder4- Yes we have, not all of you but that's ok, now I don't have to go get them.  
  
Piper- Hi! Remember me?  
  
Elder6- Yes, we do. * mutters under his breath *  
  
Piper- What was that?  
  
Elder6- Nothing, nothing…  
  
Phoebe- * giggles and puts her arms around Piper and Paige * We're not all that bad…  
  
Prue- They are, I'm not!  
  
Phoebe- Shut up!  
  
Prue- Make me!  
  
Paige- That's all folks, calm down!  
  
Elder7- Your mission, Charmed Ones, concentrate on your mission!  
  
Piper- You haven't told us yet. * puts her hands on her hips * Get with the program!  
  
Leo- Please- don't mind them.  
  
Elder5- Of course. * looks disgusted * Your mission…  
  
Phoebe- * pretends to hold a microphone * Your mission, if you choose to except it…  
  
Prue- Shut up! * rolls her eyes *  
  
Leo- * smacks his forehead *  
  
Piper- Yeah we aren't CHARLIE'S ANGELS.  
  
Paige- Far from it.  
  
Leo- * clears his throat *  
  
Paige- Yeah well Leo and I are. * smiles *  
  
Piper- * coughs * Yeah. Uh huh. Right.  
  
Elder #2- * turns to Elder #6 * Are you SURE they're all we have left?!?!  
  
Elder #6- Yes. Sadly enough.  
  
Piper- What, we aren't-  
  
Leo- * puts his hand over her mouth * Let them TALK!!  
  
Elder #7- Your mission. * looks at Elder #1*  
  
Elder #1- * looks at Piper * The answer to your question is, well, yes, but that is beside the point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole- * sees the last corn kernel * I love you, Corny!!! Marry me!!  
  
Corn- * reminds him that he's engaged *  
  
Cole- Oh, yeah…………We can elope!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back Up There~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elder #5- Now, your MISSION is…if we are done playing games….  
  
Phoebe- * taps Piper on the shoulder * Um, WHAT'S wrong with Paige?  
  
Piper- She finally lost it!!!  
  
Paige- Come! Come! * laughs * Mwahahahahaha! All of you come! * sways back and forth * Come experience my DARK MUFFINS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! They are plain with blueberries!  
  
Ph- But Paige, you can't bake!!  
  
Pa- I didn't say they were GOOD muffins, I said they were DARK muffins!!!!  
  
Pr- It must have been the corn.  
  
Ph- MY corn?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Co- * holds an ax above his head * Don't worry my dear corn, I'll save you from the evil mashed potatoes!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back Up There~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo- What DID you put in that corn, Piper?  
  
Pi- Oh, you know, the usual. I found these pretty mushrooms in a box with a skull and cross bones on it. Don't know what that means. They were blue with orange polka dots.  
  
Pr- Piper! Those were EVIL mushrooms!!!!  
  
Ph- * sniffs * MY corn?  
  
Pi- Oh…oh well, they were still pretty!  
  
El #3- * clears his throat * Your MISSION!  
  
Ph- ExCUSE me, we're in the middle of a crisis here!  
  
Pr- You…DO know that we left Cole down there with the corn.  
  
Ph- AH! We gotta go back! * grabs Leo's arm * Orb orb orb orb orb!  
  
Leo- * grabs everyone and orbs out *  
  
El #6- But…the mission…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone- * orbs in *  
  
Co- * has a pan on his head and mashed potatoes smeared under his eyes. He is crawling around holding a knife * Ah! Intruders! Me kill!  
  
Pi- No no we friends no kill!  
  
Co- Yes, kill kill! Need food! Eat eat! Corn good corn need corn must have…  
  
Pr- * hits Cole with pan *  
  
Ph- Hey! What'd you do that for?  
  
Pr- He would NOT shut UP!  
  
Ph- My Cole! My poor Cole!  
  
Pi- He ate all the corn! * points to the empty bowl *  
  
Ph- * hyperventilating * My CORN. You ATE my CORN! * slaps him * How DARE you eat MY Corn! Look who's the piggy now! * looks at Piper * Why do we let YOU cook, anyway?  
  
Pr- Because she can cook better than you.  
  
Ph- AND YOU!  
  
Pa- Let's face the facts-I can cook better than both of you because I make DARK MUFFINS.  
  
Leo- No one CARES, Paige.  
  
1 Pa- I do! * starts to cry *  
  
Leo- * smacks his forehead * I gotta cure you…  
  
Pa- Cure me? What do you mean, CURE ME? There is NOTHING wrong with me…  
  
Ph- Paige's right! Corn is good…good corn…nothing wrong with corn…  
  
Pa- We're all nuts! Cookoo! Crazy! WACKO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ph- * cheers, hooks her arm into Paige's, stars dancing around the room, and sings * Ding song, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch!  
  
Pi- That's the last time I make corn. Although I might use those mushrooms again!  
  
Co- Stay away from Corn! My Corn! I love my Corn!  
  
Ph- * in a baby voice * Cole, you're engaged.  
  
Co- To my Corn.  
  
Ph- No, me! You are engaged to ME!  
  
Leo- Well, at least Phoebe hasn't TOTALLY lost it…  
  
Ph- * sits down on Piper's lap * Somewhere over the rainbow…  
  
Leo- I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!  
  
Pi- Get off me! * pushes Phoebe to the floor *  
  
Ph- Boo HOO! * sticks her tongue out *  
  
Co- Look, I'm a bird, I'm a plane, I'm SUPER Cole! * runs around flapping his arms * And Corn is my faithful sidekick!  
  
Leo- Maybe I should go back UP and see what to do about this…  
  
Pr- I am SO going with you.  
  
Pi- You can't leave me here with * gulp * THEM…  
  
Leo- * shrugs * SOMEONE has to keep an eye on them.  
  
Pi- Well, I vote Prue!  
  
Leo- Um…okay!  
  
Pr- Hey! Why me?  
  
Leo- * pretends to think* Um…because I said so and I'm your whitelighter. * grabs Piper and orbs out *  
  
Pr- Hey- what- * cries * 


End file.
